When you say nothing at all
by TimelessLoves
Summary: After Michael jinxes Jim and Pam they have to find other ways to communicate - Season 4


Author's Notes: Written for a "Mute Challange" on another site, set in season 4.

I do not own Jim, Pam, The Office, Mint diet tea or anything else that might be related to NBC.

Jim still couldn't believe that both he and Pam had answered Michal's question at the same time, or that Michael had instantly claimed "Double Jinx", until they both brought him one of his special soft drinks. Normally Michael's ideas, or threats of firing his unwilling employees, could be ignored to an extent. But since the huge fight with Jan last night, he was on an emotional roller coaster and Jim and Pam had mutually decided it was better to humor him.

However, Jim realized this now meant either spending the next 7 work hours without talking or driving an hour to the only store in the state that sold Michael's new diet fad soda. After glumly staring at his computer for a minute, he shot a raised eyebrow look at Pam. She shrugged her shoulders and reached over to pat his hand with a sympathetic look.

Two very silent hours later, Jim was munching on his ham & cheese in the kitchen and Pam was picking at her salad. The two were chewing in companionable silence, when Pam made a small smothered noise. Jim looked up to see her staring over his shoulder at the refrigerator. A smile started to cross Pam's face, but it quickly left when she noticed his quizzical expression. Jim watched her for a minute, but after that look, all seemed normal, and a comfortable silence settled over them again. So when she got up few minutes later and motioned toward his lack of a napkin, Jim simply shrugged and nodded. But Pam's overly casual walk to the fridge caught his attention and as she opened the door and knelt down, the reason behind it became clear. Jumping up, Jim quickly stepped over to where he now saw Pam was digging in the bottom shelf of the fridge.

In the same instant, both saw at the very back, the last of the Michaels's now not-so-secret-stash of sugarless green tea with mint. Pam grabbed at it first, but Jim's longer arms allowed him to scoop it up and stand behind her, the prize in hand. Frustrated, Pam stood up in front of him, hands on her hips, eyebrows raised and lips pressed together. Jim shook his head in response, looking very pleased with himself. Crinkling her forehead and pursing her lips further, Pam looked up at Jim with a pleading look, but even her puppy dog eyes weren't enough today.

Jim shook his head, and as a disappointed expression crossed Pam's face, he turned to head into the office.  
All of a sudden he heard a rustling noise and Pam appeared directly in front of him. Stopping, Jim looked at her, raised eyebrows and an amused smile conveying his disbelief, that she was going to try and block his path. But instead of trying to push against him or grab the can, Pam rested a hand on his shoulder letting it slowly run down his chest, all the while smiling up at him demurely.

Jim swallowed hard and tried not to concentrate on the feel of her fingers or the innocent look on her face. Shaking his head and setting his lips firmly, Jim went to take a step forward. But instead of moving out of the way, Pam reached both hands up, resting them gently on his shoulders. Going up on tiptoe, she softly kissed him. Startled, Jim dropped his raised hands and moved his arms to circle her waist. As Pam gently broke the kiss, Jim felt the tea slip out of his now relaxed grip. Taking a step back, Pam looked at him with just a tinge of smugness.

Acknowledging his defeat, Jim sighed and crossed his arms while trying to give her a stern look. It seemed to have no effect on Pam however, and a moment later Jim felt a slow smile starting to creep across his own face. A happy grin broke out across Pam's and with a quick peck on his cheek in thanks, she triumphantly headed out the door. As Jim watched her enter Michael's office, he smiled and ruefully shook his head. These were the things that happened, when your girlfriend had such a way with words.


End file.
